This application relates to display racks for merchandise such as food items.
Display racks for merchandise typically include a number of shelves and a support structure designed for those shelves. It is not possible to adjust the width of such display racks, to accommodate shelves of different widths.
An object of the invention is to provide a display rack with horizontal adjustability. This object is achieved by using a pair of individual vertical support assemblies, which are interconnected by diagonal braces having plural attachment points to the supports, or adjustable length.